miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Realistic Miitopia
Realistic Miitopia is a game mod of Miitopia which works to make the game more like the real world. This includes changes to Mii's AI, the monsters, the way friendship makes and breaks, etc. Links for each change will be added at some time, this is my first time editing a wiki page. If I can't find improvements for some categories in the game, they will be removed. Job Changes: Greenhorne Jobs Warrior Mage Cleric Thief Pop Star Chef Neskdor Jobs Cat Imp Scientist Realm of the Fey Jobs Tank Princess Flower Unlockable Jobs (Charms) Vampire Elf Personality Changes (WIP): Kind Energetic Laid-back Cool Stubborn Airheaded Cautious Events (WIP): Inn Events Exploration Events Status Effects (WIP): Emotion Status Effects Anger Crying Dancing (?) Distracted Evil Excitement Laughter Moody Nervous Scared Touched Other Status Effects Burned Faceless Frozen Nightmare Old Petrified Pharaoh's Curse Puppet Sleep Spiders Friendship and Quarrel Changes (WIP): Friendship Assists Show off Warning Concern Praise Lend a Hand Get Well Soon Charity Avenge Sacrifice Pincer Lend a Hand II Share Last Wish Avenge II Resurgence Pincer II Warning II Get Well Soon II Show Off II Avenge III Sacrifice II Show Off III Pincer III Sacrifice III Get Well Soon III Lend a Hand III Quarrels Troubles Begrudged Heal Refused Proud Protector Distracted Moody Sulk Interrupt Angry Trouble Developing it Bluff quirk Spare quirk when it fails Hide and Cadge quirks Chef's Spicy Dish and Spicy Dinner Human Cannonball and Wild Shot Tired and Cranky Jealous spying Tension Bad Gift Left Sleeping Evil Status Removing it Room together Apology Relationship skills on offended Mii Stage Events Love & Peace Job Equipment and Weapons (WIP): Greenhorne Jobs Warrior Mage Cleric Thief Pop Star Chef Neskdor Jobs Cat Imp Scientist Realm of the Fey Jobs Tank Princess Flower Unlockable Jobs (Charms) Vampire Elf Monsters (WIP): Note: Wherever it has a Traveler version, there is also a "Traveler's Friend" variant available. Mini "Sassy Child" Slime / "Traveler" Slime Rock Moth Goblin Butterfly "Carefree Guide" / Butterfly "Traveler" Cumulus Rocky "Sarcastic Guy" / Rocky "Traveler" Smileshroom "Lovey-Dovey Woman" Mouse / "Traveler" Mouse Banshee Apple Jelly Imp "Cherry Granny" / Imp "Teammate" / Imp "Traveler" Mole Poison Moth "King" Golem / "Traveler" Golem Nose Rock Lightning Cloud Green Snurp Griffin Mars Mii Trap Imp Naughty Imp Mage Goblin General "Princess" Scardey-Scorpion Cacti Stack Lady Mural Man Mural Evil Mole Jade Butterfly Red Goblin Yellow Cobra Fossil Lizard Fossil Hermit Crab Fossil Minotaur Scary Scorpion Cactus Ball Venus Mii Trap Blue Cobra "Prickly Husband" Cobra / "Traveler" Cobra "Desert Celebrity" / "Traveler" Kind Golem Mummy Hieroglyph Rock Face "Dancing Guide" / "Traveler" "Shady Merchant Daughter" Blade / "Traveler" Blade "Shady Merchant Father" Shield / "Traveler" Shield Pharaoh "Genie" Pom Twerkey Mouthy Tomato Forest Goblin Hobgoblin Bansheevil Demon Spider Pom Pom Lureshroom "Eldest Fab Fairy" Owl / Traveler" Owl Banana Mii Trap Owlet Pom Pom Pom Spring Breeze Snail Tadman Arachno"Middle Fab Fairy" / Arachno"Traveler" Tomato Bros Butterfly "Scaredy-Cat" "Mischievous Witch" Slime "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog Skulleton Dark Griffin Blue Minotaur Burning "Teammate" Golem Magma "Teammate" Slime Paincloud "Teammate" / Paincloud "Traveler" Gold Butterfly Bomb Burning Mummy Cerberus Clever Imp "Teammate" Demon / "Traveler" Demon Study of "Teammate" Spike Tower Silver Cobra Spirit Sword Spirit Shield "Teammate" Armor / "Traveler" Armor Flaming Wind Dragon Dark Lord Pengy Snowman Ice Maiden Peach Jelly Crystal Brave Mole Snow Griffin Water Snurp Yeti Ice Queen "Kidnapped Friend" Running Nose Bread Slorm Donnut Touchshroom Cactus Cool Silver Glyph Hamburger Ghost Mallet Traveler" Woof-o'-the-Wisp Tarantula "Noble Lady" Pop-Up Puppet Mouse Wild Mouse Ammonite Fossil Fire Demon Cursed Armor Lizardman Deadly Demon Mecha Goblin Mecha Skulleton "Friend from Nimbus" UFO / "Traveler" UFO Aging Robot Robo-Pengy Healing Cloud Metal Scorpion Robo-"Traveler" Orochi Purple Crystal Pop "Ex-Dark Lord", Phantom of Evil UFO Banshee Brainbox Strong "King" Golem Gold General "Princess" Death Butterfly I, Medusa Wizened Owl Hobgoblin Bully Pharaoh "Genie" II Blue Snail Dangerous Bomb "Fab Fairy"pole Red "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog Doom Sword Doom Shield Space Goblin Meteorite Alien Black Snurp "Great Sage"'s Left Hand "Great Sage"'s Right Hand "Teammate" Coin "Great Sage", the Darkest Lord Fiend Terror Fiend Gold Snurp Rich Snurp Rare Snurp Very Rare Snurp Tasty Snurp Delicious Snurp Pufferpole Blue Lizardman Pop Pop Pop Lion Snail Snapperpole Twergull Alien "Traveler" Baby Dragon Rock Hopper Harpy Gold Glyph Angry Queen "Traveler's Friend" "Traveler's" Wind Facerberus Fossil (Foot) Brand-New Robot Retroputer Troll Glamorous Pharaoh "Traveler"puter "Traveler" Hammer Super Alien Silver Woof-o'-the-Wisp Bloon Loon Loon Poppy Hamburger Surprise "Traveler" Bread "Traveler"otaur "Traveler's Firned" Frog Dark Medusa Calamitous Armor Very Dangerous Bomb Ice Tower Red Dragon Lizard"traveler"man Red "Traveler" Golem Moldy Mummy Puppetmaster Ice Coolman Licorice Jelly Iron General "Traveler" Mouse Black Butterfly Pop Poppy Twerpea Purple Woof-o'-the-Wisp "Traveler" Tower Red Orochi Fossil (Fish) Hobgoblin Mage Heavy Hammer Clever Running Nose Ham Sandwich Ancient Robot Wind Queen "Traveler" Gold "Traveler's Friend" Golem Black Harpy Bloon Punk Pengy Giant UFO Extra Spicy Burger Puppet "Traveler" "Traveler's Friend" Tomato Gold Crystal Devilish Skulleton Retroputer II Wild Running Nose "Traveler" Medusa Snow "Traveler's Friend" Replica Dark Lord Roll Hopper Doo-Whopper Great Harpy "Traveler"berus "Traveler" & Orochi King Cow Calc King Ultimate Robot Warrior Frog King Frog Queen Dragon Lord King of Hounds Dark Queen Dark King Evil Sage Medal Dark Sun Category:Realistic Miitopia Category:TruePixelGamer